Obsession
by Mana'x
Summary: Dois-je me présenter? Peut-être que cela serait plus poli, mais je ne vois pas ce que ça m'apporterai. Je m'appelles Alice, et je ne vous aime pas du tout. Voila tout ce qu'il y a à savoir.


Dois-je me présenter? Peut-être que cela serait plus poli, mais je ne vois pas ce que ça m'apporterai. Je m'appelles Alice, et je ne vous aime pas du tout. Voila tout ce qu'il y a à savoir.

Il y avait quelques semaines, une nouvelle tête était apparue dans la maison.

Mes parents sont famille d'accueil pour orphelins, et une certaine Isabella Swan, Bella pour les intimes, était entrée dans ma vie.

Rien qu'au moment où je l'ai sentie pénétrer dans la maison, je l'ai fuit.

Un sang si pur… Un esprit si torturé et innocent…

Cette envie tellement oppressante de la gouter me démasquerai.

Rien ne pouvait égaler la haine que je lui vouais. Cette haine qui grandissait de jours en jours, d'heures en heures…

J'aurai aimer que ce soit simple, mais elle était là, en face de moi, lisant un livre, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Cette position auto-protectrice qu'elle affectionnait tant, me dégoutant de moi-même.

Moi cet être impur et répugnant qui aurait voulu rependre tout son sang sur un sol dur et froid, juste pour le plaisir que cela aurait engendré en moi. Ce plaisir malsain et totalement écœurant pour le monstre que je suis.

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, je ne lui avait pas adresser la parole. De toute façon cela ne changeait pas grand-chose étant donné que j'avais arrêter de parler depuis 2 ans.

Depuis cette nuit dont je ne me rappelles pas exactement, cette nuit où je suis devenue ce monstre abominable que l'on qualifie de Vampire. Cette nuit où beaucoup d'innocents ont péris, et les nuits qui ont suivies, jusqu'au moment ou je réussi à me calmer.

Mais là était le problème! Le sang de cette fille me rendait dingue. Je n'arrivais plus assez à contrôler l'animal qui est en moi, et qui me hurlait de la boire jusqu'à son dernier souffle de vie.

Elle me haïssait. Je le savais, et cela me rendait euphorique. Car même si nous faisions semblant de s'ignorer, je pouvais sentir sa rage et ses regards voulus discrets dans ma nuque.

Quand on y pense… Qui pourrait aimer une personne qui vous ignore quand vous lui parlez? Qui vous bouscule sur son passage vous poussant a bout, alors que vous ne lui avez jamais rien fait?

Bousculades néanmoins justifiées pour ma part. Ca devait être les meilleurs moments de la journée. Ces moments ou son parfum explosait sous le choc de nos deux épaules, m'enivrant totalement, avant que je ne décampe rapidement.

Enfin… Pour l'instant je me contentais de la regarder lire de loin derrières mes lunettes de soleil qui ne quittaient jamais le sommet de mon nez.

Elle était assise a quelques mètres seulement de moi, sur le salon de jardin, ses cheveux virevoltant lentement autour d'elle, m'envoyant les pics violents de ce parfum si charmant.

La journée touchait a sa fin et les derniers rayons du soleil caressaient le bout de mes chaussures, me narguant de leur chaleur agréable mais inaccessible.

Je l'observait distraitement, le casque sur les oreilles, tout aussi discrètement que mes lunettes me le permettaient.

Putain de soleil, putain de moi et putain d'elle.

Si mon désir de la tuer ne me prenait pas aux tripes comme il le faisait, je pourrais surement l'apprécier. Je ricanais doucement à ma pensée… Stupide.

Elle leva les yeux de son livre et me regarda.

« Do you wanna touch me? »

Mon mp3 me criait cette simple phrase et j'aurai dit a ce moment là que lui aussi se liguait contre moi.

Son regard froid me transperçait et je restais de glace.

Se levant elle entra rapidement dans la maison.

Hais moi encore plus fort, fuis moi encore une fois, fais de moi ton cauchemar et je ferais de toi mon rêve le plus fou.

Alors que les parents faisaient leur entrée, ils vinrent l'embrasser tour a tour. Ce geste tendre et affectif qui jamais ne m'avait été destiné. Ce geste qu'il avaient réservé rien que pour elle…

Je hais les humains. Eux et leurs lois, leurs principes et leurs putain de sentiments.

Ma « mère » s'approchait de moi dans l'espoir de me parler. A quoi bon? Je ne l'entendais même pas. D'ailleurs elle m'arracha a cet instant le casque des oreilles, et lâcha d'un ton froid qui se voulait intimidant, mais qui eu l'effet contraire sur moi.

« Où étais-tu cette nuit. »

Je la regardait brièvement avant de jeter un regard dans la maison où je constatais une Bella attentive. Je sourit légèrement, en me levant. Entrant dans la maison la belle brune tenta de me provoquer.

« Tu comptes les enlever un jour tes lunettes? Il n'y a pas de soleil dans la maison. »

Elle me lança un regard de défi que je qualifiais d'alléchant.

Le jour où je les enlèverai tu priera pour que je les remettes.

L'ignorant totalement je continuais ma route vers ma chambre, la sentant bouillonner dans mon dos.

Peut-être essayait-elle d'attirer mon attention?

Dommage, c'était raté. Try again.

Ce soir là mes parents avaient décider d'organiser une grande fête avec les meilleurs musiciens du coin. Bien évidemment ceux-ci viendrait avec leurs enfants, et cela me déprimait. Qui raterai une grande soirée chez les Cullens? Personne à part moi.

20h. Les invités commençaient à arriver. Je ressentais leur bonne humeur et cela m'énervait au plus haut point. Je sentais Bella qui riait, faisant vibrer les murs de la villa de ce rire cristallin qui emprisonnait mon âme.

Les enfants couraient partout, hurlant et rigolant, mais même un rire d'enfant ne pouvait m'atteindre autant que celui de Bella. Le fait qu'il me fasse autant d'effet ne faisait qu'amplifier ma haine envers elle et je frappais contre le sol. Putain.

21h. Je ne supportais plus de rester là, et ma faim grandissait. Attrapant ma veste, je sorti de ma chambre alors que la fête bâtait son plein. Bousculant quelques personnes sur mon passage, je la vis. Assise entre deux garçons plus âgés, elle rigolait a plein poumons et je rageais. Bande de cons.

Me dirigeant vers la porte, je sentais son regard sur ma nuque, elle m'observait. Comme a son habitude, elle observait chacun de mes faits et gestes. Je l'intriguais, je le savais aussi. J'intriguais la plupart des gens, et elle n'était pas une exception.

Sortant de la maison, je m'installait au volant de ma voiture, prête a partir chasser. Encore une fois, je ne boirais pas de sang humain. Encore une fois je me forcerai de respecter ce putain de sevrage que je m'infligeais dans le but de pouvoir un jour vivre en communauté.

Roulant tranquillement sur la nationale je pensais à Elle. Pour changer me diriez-vous.

Je la haïssait. Elle et ses beaux yeux, elle et son visage parfait. Tout ce qui faisait qu'elle était si désirable, me dérangeait au plus haut point.

Tout ces mecs accrochés à ses baskets, toutes ces filles, plus jalouses les unes que les autres…

Je dois me nourrir.

C'est alors après mon deuxième cerf qu'une douleur vive me compressa l'abdomen, m'arrachant un cri de surprise. Mon corps entier se figea et mes yeux se perdirent dans le vide…

Bella.

Me redressant subitement, je compris qu'elle était en danger.

Ne prenant pas le temps de réfléchir je parti en courant jusqu'à ma voiture, où je m'installait rapidement avant de démarrer.

Je paniquais…. Je paniquais?

Depuis quand en avais-je quelque chose à faire de cette fille?

Une étrange sensation me traversa le corps ce soir là.

Alors que je m'engageais sur l'étroit chemin menant à la villa, je rageais intérieurement. Contre moi, mais aussi contre ce qu'il pourrait être entrain de lui arriver.

Je ne voulais pas qu'on touche à un seul cheveux de Bella. Mais pourquoi?

Pas le temps de réfléchir que je sors rapidement de la voiture et pénètre violement dans la maison, fracassant la porte, dans un bruit sourd, contre un meuble qui se trouvait au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

Les invités se tournèrent vers moi, tous incrédules, alors que je remarquais la présence de Sandy et Johannes, membres de mon ancien groupe. Elles étaient là… Mon cœur se serra, et je repris mes esprits.

Guidée par l'odeur de Bella je me précipitait dans le jardin.

Quelle idée d'avoir un jardin si grand bordel!

Je courrais jusqu'à arriver au fond de celui-ci.

Là se trouvait les deux garçons de tout à l'heure, au dessus d'une Bella désemparée et visiblement droguée.

Son regard croisa le mien, et ma haine explosa.

Ses yeux embués de larmes, son regard suppliant et désemparé…

J'aurais pu la laisser là. Ne pas me soucier de ce que ces deux bâtards allaient faire, ou plutôt, avaient commencer à faire. En tant que monstre cela aurait surement du me faire rire, mais c'était tout le contraire.

J'attrapais les deux agresseurs par leur veste et les jetais en arrière avant de me mètre entre Bella et eux. Si quelqu'un devait la faire souffrir, ce serait moi.

« If they hurt you, they hurt me too… »

J'enlevais mes lunettes et me mettais en position de combat alors qu'ils se relevaient, légèrement déboussolés.

Mon ancien groupe m'avait suivit et les gens du haut du jardin tentaient d'apercevoir la scène, sans succès. Il faisait bien trop noir.

Alors que les filles s'occupaient de Bella, je m'avançais vers les deux gars.

L'un des deux rigola.

« Tu crois que tu nous fais peur microbe? »

Certes je n'étais pas très grande, mais il ne faut pas sous estimer quelqu'un à cause de son physique.

Je continuais de m'approcher et un grognement sourd s'échappa de ma gorge malgré moi.

Une voix s'écria derrière moi.

« Alice, non ! »

… Sandy… La batteuse… Elle a raison. Ce que je m'apprêtais à faire n'était pas recommandé, mais si je frappais trop fort, le résultat risquait d'être le même. Tant pis je tentais le coup.

Alors que je me jetais sur les deux hommes, je les séchait tout les deux d'un coup violent sur la poitrine, enfonçant leurs côtes, provoquant de vieux craquements d'os pourris.

Plusieurs hoquet de surprise s'élevèrent dans les airs alors que les deux hommes suffoquaient à mes pieds.

Trop facile, et insuffisant par rapport a ce qu'ils méritent.

Me retournant j'apercevait Bella, dans les bras des Sandy. Inconsciente.

J'ouvrait la bouche. J'allais parler, et cela me perturba. La refermant immédiatement, je m'approchait des deux hommes et les attrapais par la veste, alors que Sandy souleva Bella, avant d'entamer la remontée du jardin sous le regard des invités.

Ma mère était sous le choc et c'est en arrivant près d'elle que je jetais les deux bâtards à ses pieds. Cette fois-ci une phrase sortit de ma bouche.

« T'es pas foutue de faire attention à tes « enfants », tu me dégoutes. »

Une voix éraillée, qui n'avait pas servie depuis longtemps, même moi cela me surprenait.

J'entrais dans la maison, suivie de près par mon groupe et montais les escaliers.

Arrivée dans ma chambre Sandy déposa Bella sur mon lit. Et merde, je vais devoir changer les draps et désinfecter totalement la chambre si je ne veux pas devenir dingue. Mais étrangement, être dans une si petite pièce avec l'objet de mes désirs, ne me perturbait plus comme avant. Après ce qu'il venait de se passer, ma vision de Bella n'était plus la même.

Non je n'avais pas pitié d'elle, loin de la. J'avais de la peine, et peur pour elle. Je m'inquiétais de la voir dans cet état.

Johannes, la bassiste, s'approcha de moi d'un pas hésitant alors que je m'accroupissait dans le coin de la chambre, loin de Bella.

« Alice… Que se passe-t-il? Comment as-tu…? »

Je levais les yeux et elle reculait d'un pas sous la surprise.

A l'époque j'avais les yeux bleus… Là ils étaient noirs. Du moins, pour l'instant.

Sandy vint à mon secours.

« Attends, laisse la se remettre Jo'… »

Je repensais à toutes ces émotions qui m'avaient parcourues. A tout ce que j'avais pu éprouver voyant Bella en danger. Cette haine violente qui avait embraser mon être. Animant ce cœur mort d'une douleur atroce, provoquant ainsi ma remise en question.

Et si ce que je ressentais envers Bella n'était pas de la haine?

Un son s'échappa de mes lèvres comme un supplice…

« Amour…. »

Sandy leva un sourcil.

« De quoi? »

Les têtes de mes amies étaient tournées vers moi.

« De l'amour. »

Je relevais un regard affolé vers Sandy qui sourit amusée.

« Finalement. J'avais raison. Je le savais! »

« Ce n'est pas drôle! » Répliquais-je rapidement.

Sandy sourit doucement.

« Alice… Comment as-tu fais pour ne pas t'en rendre compte? On ne peut pas haïr quelqu'un comme tu hais Bella. Et on ne t'a jamais dit que la haine était le sentiment le plus proche de l'amour, qu'un rien pourrait le faire basculer? »

J'étais perdue. Non, je ne pouvais pas faire ça, je ne pouvais pas LUI faire ça. Ce serrait trop égoïste de ma part. Trop douloureux pour elle, et surtout inconscient.

« Je ne peux pas… »

« Tu ne peux pas quoi? » s'énerva Johannes « je ne comprends rien de ce qu'il se passe! D'abord tu terrasse deux balèzes d'un rien, ensuite tu te remet a parler, mais bordel je suis totalement larguée! »

« Je… »

Comment pourrais-je lui dire ce que je suis? Seule Sandy était au courant…

« Tu te rappelles, il y a deux ans, j'ai quitter le groupe. Sans aucunes raisons. » Elle acquiesça d'un air de reproche. « Et bien il y avait une bonne raison. Je… Suis un vampire. »

Je guettais sa réaction, alors qu'elle se mit soudainement à rire.

Evidemment.

Continuant dans son fou-rire elle me regarda puis regarda Sandy avant de s'apercevoir qu'aucune de nous deux n'avait envie de plaisanter.

Son rire s'arrêta net.

« Vous êtes pas sérieuses…? »

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter? » Répondis-je simplement.

Alors qu'elle jetait un dernier regard en direction de Sandy qui ne disait rien, elle sorti rapidement.

« Faut que j'aille prendre l'air. » Avait-elle déclaré.

Je soupirais. J'étais encore plus dans la merde qu'à la base. Sandy s'assit à côté de moi alors que j'écoutais les battements du cœur de Bella, distraitement.

« Elle va s'y faire. »

« Ce n'est pas Jo' le problème là… »

« Oh… »

Sandy se mordait la lèvre inferieure, et je me maudissait d'être si faible.

Elle reprit.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait un problème… »

« Elle me hait, et je suis un vampire. »

« Elle ne te hait pas. Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche dis-moi. » Elle sourit.

« Je ne peux pas me permettre de mettre sa vie en danger Sand'… Rien que ce soir, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est arrivée. J'étais dans les bois, loin d'ici, et je l'ai senti. J'ai sentit toute la peur de Bella m'envahir, une douleur atroce s'est insinuée en moi, et j'ai sus qu'elle avait besoin de moi… Si ça venait à se reproduire? Et si cette fois-ci je la mettais en danger moi-même, en voulant la défendre ou autre… Et puis, si, elle me hait. »

Sandy soupirait. Bravo Alice, maintenant que tu t'es bien foutue dans la merde, que vas-tu faire?

La respiration de Bella indiquait qu'elle allait se réveiller, et au moment où Sandy allait parler je plaquais ma main sur sa bouche. Elle se recula violement et se cogna la tête contre le mur.

« Aïe, putain Alice c'est froid! Ne me refait plus jamais ça! »

Je jetais un regard sur la brune en face de moi et Sandy hoqueta.

Son regard était encore endormi, elle regardait vaguement autour d'elle avant de poser ses yeux dans les miens. Je pu y lire de la surprise…

Merde mes lunettes! Je les ai oubliées dans le jardin!

Trop tard…

J'hésitais a m'approcher d'elle, et un murmure de sa part se fit entendre, réduisant mon hésitation à néant.

« Alice… »

Me relevant doucement je m'approchais du lit avant de m'assoir au sol contre celui-ci. Je vis Sandy sortir discrètement de la pièce et je l'en remerciais tout comme je la maudissait de ce geste.

Bella me regardait, et étrangement, pas de regard haineux, ou moqueur, un simple regard curieux et fatigué.

« Pourquoi… T'as fait ça…? »

La question piège, question à laquelle on ne peut répondre par un hochement de tête positif ou négatif. Je devais alors parler, ou fuir.

Tu ne te trouves pas assez lâche comme ça Alice? Il t'en faut plus?

Je décidais alors à ouvrir la bouche.

« Je… Parce que je devais le faire. Ces deux gars je pouvais pas les encadrés. »

Bella rigola légèrement. Comment pouvait-elle rigoler après ce qu'il venait de se passer? Elle aurait du être traumatisée…

« Non, pourquoi m'as-tu aidée. »

J'inspirait fortement, bien que cela ne serve pas à grand-chose.

« Je… Je ne t'ai pas aider, j'ai vider ma haine sur quelqu'un d'autre que toi, voila tout. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de laisser des marques sur toi, ça aurait éveiller des soupçons chez les vieux. »

« Tss, comme si t'en avais quelque chose à faire des vieux. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre! » J'étais froide, mais peut être était-ce le mieux.

Bella roula des yeux et se redressa sur ses coudes.

« La vérité. »

J'entendais la voix de Sandy a travers la porte, me dire de lâcher le morceau, et j'avais soudainement envie de la tuer.

Mais je rigolais doucement.

Bella me regardait alors que je fixais un point inconnu sur le mur d'en face.

« T'es tellement plus jolie quand tu souris. Quel gâchis. »

Si j'avais pu rougir alors je l'aurai fait. Mais ma condition de vampire ne me le permettant pas, ma gorge préféra se charger de ma gêne et laissa sortir un autre petit rire, mais complètement débile et aigu. Je me grattais le haut du crane, me giflant intérieurement.

Bella rigolait. Je la faisait rire… Drôle de sensation. Faire rire quelqu'un ce n'est pas difficile, mais ça ne fait pas toujours le même effet. Entendre quelqu'un rire, ne vous fera pas le même effet, que d'entendre la fille que vous… Aimez… rire à gorge déployée.

J'attrapais mon paquet de clopes sur la table de chevet et me dirigeais vers la fenêtre ouverte.

Bella ne perdait pas le nord.

« D'après une certaine personne tu aurais quelque chose à me dire. »

Je tirais nerveusement une latte sur me cigarette.

« On n'a jamais parler toi et moi, je vois pas ce que j'aurais à te dire. »

Elle se levait, et s'approchait de moi qui lui tournait le dos. Pitié, calmez les pulsions qui naissent en moi. Son odeur va me faire perdre pied!

« Arrête de jouer à ça. Si tu me haïssait tant que ce que tu pouvais le montrer, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'aurai sauver aujourd'hui. » Son ton était sec et déterminé. Elle voulait savoir.

« Je… Ne te hais pas… Enfin plus maintenant. »

Je me retournais vers elle et mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Elle semblait perdue.

« Tes yeux… Ils étaient noirs tout a l'heure… Ils sont ocres… »

« Il y a tant de choses que tu ne sais pas… »

Elle ne se laissa pas perturber plus longtemps et réattaqua.

« Si tu ne me hais pas. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était le cas avant. Bon sang, dis quelque chose! »

Elle levait les bras vivement et les laissa retomber lourdement contre son corps de désespoir.

Je luttais contre moi-même, je dois lui dire, mais ça ne m'avancerai à rien. En revanche, sa haine à elle, n'avait pas l'air d'exister. Etrange.

« Toi, pourquoi tu ne me hais pas? »

« Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Faire semblant de te détester semblait te ravir, alors je ne faisait qu'entrer dans ton jeu. »

Merde. Je me suis fait berner.

« Tss… Ouais c'est vrai j'aimais ça. » Je sourit doucement portant ma cigarette a mes lèvres. « Je pourrais tout de dire d'un bloc et te voir prendre la fuite, ou bien me taire, et reprendre les hostilités ou nous les avions laissées avant ce soir, ce qui me semblerait être une possibilité envisageable et recommandée. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles j'avançais et bousculait Bella, certes beaucoup moins fortement qu'auparavant, dans l'intention de quitter la pièce quand elle m'attrapa le bras. Mon premier réel contact avec elle. Mon putain de premier contact électrisant.

Sa main quitta ma peau précipitamment.

« Dis moi tout, maintenant. J'en ai mare de ton petit jeu stupide. »

« A vos ordres chef Swan! » dis-je amèrement. « Si je te haïssait à ce point, c'était tout simplement car ta simple présence dans une pièce me rendait dingue, que chaque endroit où tu étais passée avant moi, me faisait rager, car ton odeur flottait partout autour de moi, me répugnant de ce que j'aurais voulu te faire. L'odeur de ton sang à toujours eu cet effet sur moi, et savoir que je t'aurai tuer sans scrupule pour pouvoir y gouter, faisait de moi le monstre le plus abominable qu'il existe, bien que je le suis déjà. Plus jamais je n'aurai pu vivre avec moi-même. Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce que depuis que tu es arrivée, toi et ton sourire parfait, tes beaux yeux et ton caractère agréable, et doux, tu m'a rendu dingue. Tu as réussi à faire de moi quelqu'un de sensible, et… D'amoureux. Chose que je ne pensais pas possible. Mais comment aimer quelqu'un que l'on veut tuer? Un vampire ne peut aimer. Alors j'ai préférer te faire croire que je te haïssait, jusqu'à m'en convaincre moi-même. Ca a bien marcher je dois te l'avouer. Puis est arriver ce soir. J'étais dans la forêt quand j'ai senti que tu étais en danger. Je n'ai pas pu me contrôler et je suis venu, pour te « sauver ». Bien beau de la part du monstre que je suis.

Et c'est ainsi que le lion tomba amoureux de la gazelle. »

Bella restait la, bouche-bée devant mon récit. Devais-je attendre une réponse?

« Tu… Es amoureuse de moi? »

Alors là, c'était le pompon! Je venais de lui dire que j'étais un monstre assoiffé de son sang et tout ce qu'elle trouvait a me demander c'était ça?

« Bella… Je viens de te dire que je suis un vampire et cela ne te touche pas plus que ça? Je suis un monstre, et toi tu ne te préoccupe que de ce que je pourrais ressentir envers toi? C'est le monde a l'envers la! »

« Oui, surement. »

C'est alors qu'elle s'approcha de moi rapidement, attrapant ma nuque de ses mains chaudes, elle déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Qui aurait pu croire que ça arriverait un jour?

Tout d'abord surprise, je ne bougeais pas, et peu a peu j'entrepris de répondre a ce baisé offert par l'humaine, faisant grimper en moi, un désir puissant d'en avoir plus.

Mais étrangement ce n'était pas son sang que je voulais… C'était simplement elle.

Elle se retira doucement, et son souffle chaud vint frôler mes lèvres… Son odeur enivrant mes sens, je me sentais défaillir. Je n'avais été qu'une lâche. Jamais je n'aurai toucher à Bella. Et je venais de m'en rendre compte.

« Le fait que tu sois ce que tu es, je peux l'accepter. Maintenant il faut que tu acceptes toi aussi que les sentiments que tu éprouves envers moi sont réciproques. »

Avez-vous déjà ressenti cette chaleur brulante terrasser chaque organe de votre corps sur son passage? Je viens de la ressentir, et pour la première fois en 2 ans, j'eu l'impression, d'être à nouveau vivante…


End file.
